Unrequited
by TubbyNarwhal
Summary: An after war young boy, brought into a whore house and on the brink of a sweet death that he oh so desires, but a grey eyed, raven haired noble won't let something so vibrant and rebellious whither away so soon. Slave!Eren. There will be a /lot/ of smut and many kinks. Also rape. Rated M for a reason kiddos.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes Yes. Willl post next chapter of Zoostuck tomorrow33 **

**~XoX~**

Rough chubby hands grabbed at my face, pinching my cheeks harshly, and jerking my head to the side as to look to the owners' hideous wrinkled face. His cold, dead eyes narrowed and the pipe in his mouth bobbed as he tugged the sweaty rag from my mouth.

"Listen here, you little whore" he whispered darkly, his minted breath washing over me in gross waves with every word "If you don't sell here I will personally make sure you do not live to see tomorrow, ya hear? People pay good price for kids your age…especially virgins"

"F-fuck you" I choke back at him, glaring with just as much hate back up at him. He smiles widely, bearing off his rotting oral cavity and the golden caps he had already had in place of teeth he had previously lost. I hated him, I hated this place ever since I was first drug here; the walls that were seeping black and caved in around me, the old wooden floors that creaked with every movement and were stained with fluids of all kinds, the bars that held me trapped like an animal, the yes that wandered aimless and soullessly behind other bars as the monsters viewed and used us, and the punishments that left my body scarred and tainted with this cruel lifestyle, reminding me that I can never go back to the way I was, that everything that I was no longer exists. I'm a shell of who I had been, harboring now a monster, a pathetic trembling stain, with only my name to remind me of what I once was.

His dirty fingers tugged tighter at my brown locks, jerking my head to the side roughly before pulling away and wiping his hands off with his handkerchief like I was a rotten animal, I feel like the part. His smile grows wider as he turns and motions for his men to come in and collect me, I needed to look good for the auction, these days were the only days he would make sure we were bathed and fed something decent he wants us to get sold away.

Their hands grab at my body and lift me up as if I was a ragdoll, I have no energy to move and they more have to drag me than guide me to the bathing room. Pitiful eyes of the other slaves follow my body as I'm taking to the room, if you could even call it that. I can't really tell where they drag me, the walls and floors all look the same to me, my vision blurs in and out and I can't seem to grasp my thoughts around how big the place was or how long I had been trapped here.

They throw me to the ground, pain jolting through my left side as it connect with the hard, wet flooring, but I don't cry out I whimper lowly but I'm used to it the bruises fade and return with every new torment to the point that I've gotten used to it.

I blink up into their lifeless and disgusted faces. They're monsters, they're the animals. I can't help but smile pathetically up at them; they hate me.

The cold streams of water burst from the hoses in their hands and slams into my naked form from both sides. It stings as it connects with my skin, my bruises screamed at me, but I felt the blood, the dirt, and the caked fluids of my punishments being washed off my body.

They continued on and on, I cough and sputtered, gasping for breath and curling in on myself as I waited and waited for them to deem me clean. It hurt, it hurt, it hurts.

I don't know when they stopped, or when they were dragging me back to my cage, or even when they had dropped me back onto my mat. I felt my consciousness dimming in and out like my vision, I wish that I could just let it take me and let me rest, to close my eyes and never have to open them again. To get away forever and dream the dreams of what used to be, to be happy with my family.

But even that is taken away from me; it feels as if I haven't slept at all, as if I barely closed my eyes, yet they return for me, to take me to the main room, the room where I'll die afterwards. No one will choose me, I know this, I don't want them to, I have nothing to live for, everything I've had has been taken from me.

I'll die soon after and that will be it, I'll be free.

I have some energy after my somewhat nap and I manage to keep my eyes open and half way drag my feet with them. The other kids look not that much better than me, but they obviously have more energy. I don't think the owner wants me to live either. Despite my cold persona, I can feel the tears threatening to spill over as they always do when I enter the show room.

Cold air hits my nether region and other parts of my body as I'm lead by my dangling chains to stand beside the others. My wrists are heavy and I really just want to fall to the floor in a hopeless heap and sleep some more. But I can feel their eyes, the eyes of the monsters here to buy us like cattle.

I can't say I feel any sympathy for the others, but then again I don't feel any for myself. I use what energy I have to glare up into the eyes of the audience, I feel so small, so weak, but my anger is the only thing I have left.

Voices and whispers travel around the room as the final slave is brought out, lined up next to me; she looked in her early teens, bright blonde hair but dull blue eyes.

"I thank you all for coming here today; we have a rather wide variety this time around of specimen that I'm sure you will all take a liking to. You may come up and measure them or ask them questions as you wish, if any further help is needed please do not hesitate to ask!" I grind my teeth at the fat man's voice and how haughty and proud he is of us, and the money he will collect soon after.

Many of the audience cheers, some rushing up to the stage, a rather old looking man coming up to the quaking blonde next to me, examining her in more way than just eye roaming. I feel my stomach churn and I feel like I'm about to dry heave nothingness all over myself but I hold it down. I've been through this before, all I have to do is wait and I'll be free. I close my eyes and breathe through my nose, trying to escape my surrounding.

"What is your name" the question cuts clear through the silence I have made for myself, and at first I don't think, I don't want to believe, that it's directed towards me. I'm hideous, I'm a nobody, I'm dead.

But then I feel cold hands touch my face and I almost jolt backwards, my eyes shooting open, but the hands grips whatever hair it finds and brings me down to my knees before I can look up at the man. I gasp out, more in shock than in pain, and am forced to look up into the eyes of the voice's owner, cold and grey.

"I asked you a question" I gasp louder as his hands retreats and his arms cross over his chest. His voice is gruff and filled with an authoritative tone, he looks down on me coldly and at first I don't know how to respond. I forget who I am, I should be dead. I don't want him to be near me, I don't want to live. I lick at my chapped lips and try to find my voice.

"Eren" my voice sounds almost foreign coming from me. I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head, glaring up at the man. His lips tug upward and I feel disgusted, I want to turn away from him from everything.

"Ahh, Rivaille! I didn't know you were into this side of business" I turned my glare to the old geezer, who somewhat returned it. 'Rivaille' turned somewhat to formally address the man, but he eyes lingered on my frame, it made me angry, I could feel my knuckles burn as I clenched my fists tightly.

"This slave, who is he?" Rivaille asked, ignoring the others question.

"Ah, he is a foreigner, got him from Shigashina. A virgin, never been touched there" the old man clasped his hands together; a mixture of either disappointment in someone taking interest in me or excitement that he would get a good price off of me. Rivaille's eyes roamed over my body once more and he turned fully to the man.

"I'll give you two gold and thirty silver" Rivaille stated blandly, as if the price were nothing.

"Three gold, he is a virgin and on top of that from a different country" the old man argued, he was a greedy old fuck and I wanted nothing more than to tear him to pieces, but right now I want to get my hands on Rivaille.

He looked young but I could tell even from on my knees that he was shorter than me, his hair was a sleek black and the clothes he wore were of the sorts that I had never seen before. Standing next to the owner he made the old man look like a peasant. A long purple coat with white gloved hands peeking out from the cuffs, tight pants and boots that looked like they were worth more than my life.

His eyes narrowed as the old man tried to bargain with his price, he tapped his foot impatiently in agitation.

"He's in poor condition and looks on the brink of death, you'll take what I offer or I'll be sure to never come here again and I can assure I'll let the others know of this, it's funny how one can twist a couple of words and a whole business come crashing down, would you like to restate your offer or should I take my money elsewhere,Mr. Balto ?" Balto's feature faltered and anger quickly took on his normal business giddy ridden face.

"Your price it is then" Balto agreed hesitantly, the look on his face sparked a bit of happiness in me because of his suffering. Rivaille reached into one of the pockets on his coat and pulled out a rather tiny bag, dropping it into the man's hands ant turning his full attention back to me.

The cuffs were removed and Balto didn't spare a second glance at me as I was forced to follow Rivaille, who ordered me to follow him. Part of me wanted to defy him; I was not an animal I shouldn't be treated as such. But my body screamed at me to get to a place to rest, and so I did. I trudged after him, leaving hell and my past behind me.

Even death did not want me.

**~XoX~**

It had been so long since I had seen a night sky, and this one looked exceptionally pretty. It reminded me of the nights I would spend with my mother and Mikasa, how happy we had been. I breath slowly and stared out at it longingly as the carriage rocked slowly, the wooden frame of the somewhat window supporting my head. I was wearing his long coat, buttoned all the way down, it cover just above my knees and supplied me with a bit of warmth.

Rivaille sat across from me, his legs crossed and arms folded neatly in his lap as he regarded me with interest and somewhat disgust.

"How old are you" he asked calmly, quirking an eyebrow. I pondered over the question. How long had it been?

"W-what day is it" I croaked silently, my voice raspy and dry.

"November 23rd " he answered me, his eyes still trained on me. I felt a shiver run down my spine as our eyes met briefly. I had been in that hell hole for eight months. Eight months of my life wasted rotting in that place

"fifteen" I find myself telling him, a stranger. He hums somewhat and stares out of the window, as if trying to search for what I saw in the sky.

Silence again resumes our ride; I don't know where he is taking me or what will happen when we get there. He seems calm and nice, but his roaming eyes and the smirk he had given me earlier told me different.

I don't want to sleep, I don't want to let my guard down, I never want to, not since I had entered that place. But the rocking carriage and fresh clean air soothed my worries and I felt myself begin to nod off, my heart beat thumping slowly in my head, and soon the darkness had taken over.

The last thing I felt was cold arms pulling me against a warm surface and low sultry chuckle vibrating from it.

**~XoX~**

Bright light floods my vision as my consciousness begins to resurface, I blink my eyes open weakly. I feel as if I'm lying on a cloud, and it's so warm, I press my face into the soft material, a soft noise leaving me. I don't want to move, I curl up against the warm thing moving my fingers against the fur like spread. It was a deep green color.

I moved to sit up, my body aching as I did and I groaned lowly but somehow forced myself upright. I was on a bed in a rather large room, light leaking in from windows on the far right; the ceiling was high above me dangling with lights and crystal looking things. I've never seen a place like this it was amazing, like a castle in a fairytale. I look down at the blanket that I had been huddled under and pulled it back; I was wearing a silky looking gown not what I had remember wearing last night if my memory was correct.

My legs looked hideous in contrast with the sheets on the bed, pale and blotchy with red and purple discoloring. I frowned and kicked them out and over the edge of the bed, dangling them for a second before letting the slowly touch the beautifully patterned floor beneath me. It felt cool and nice to the bottom of my feet.

Though I still felt sickly, after whatever rest I had managed to get I felt a little better than before. I look over to the side of the bed and see a tall clear like cup filled with what I assume is water, I immediately grab it and chug the liquid down. It felt beautiful on my dry throat and I moaned in appreciation around the rim of the glass, licking up whatever had dribbled around the edges off my fingers, the cup, and my mouth.

I set the glass back down where it had been and wiped at my mouth with my sleeve, holding onto the edge of the table that had had the glass on it for support before attempting to stand.

My knees wobbled and my legs ached as I they tried to support my weight, I clung to the table and then the wall gently padding my way around the room.

Pictures hung on the wall, some of the man whom had bought and others of unfamiliar faces with words that I could not understand under them. There was a couple of dressers, fancy looking ones, filled to the brim with clothing and a what I assumed was a small room for clothing in-between them.

The floor was carpeted in a similar color to that of the blankets and the same as the curtains that adorned the windows. The walls were a deep golden color as was the moldings. It was beautiful.

I walked my way over to an open door in the far corner of the room, peering inside as for any signs of another person but none to be found. It was what looked like a bathroom, but the tub inside looked more like a swimming pool than that. A foreign looking white seat bowl with water on the inside was near it but I didn't dare go near the thing or anything else that I didn't know, it was all so very new and unnatural. I felt like an alien just to be standing in such a high tech place.

I don't belong here.

I quickly make my way out of the bathroom, stumbling a bit but catching my balance and continuing on to what I assume is the exit of the large room. I grab ahold of the golden like handle and turn in slowly, pushing the door open a crack and sneaking a look outside the door, it didn't look like anybody was nearby.

I stepped outside into a long hallway, frowning at how small I was compared to the size of the house. I'm out of the hell hole and this is what matters, I need to focus on more important things. I need to escape.

I feel my feet move on their own, making my way down the hallway, passing door after door and more hallways. I feel lost and confused, everything looks the same. It's almost the same as the whore house, only much bigger and not deathly looking.

I hear voices and I freeze. They're higher pitched, obviously women, and they sound so close and near. My body and memories scream at me to run and hide. Monsters, they're monsters.

"I swear if it isn't her stealing food, it's her eavesdropping on every little thing, Krista!" one of the voices laughs.

"Don't be so hard on her, she's actually really nice" the second one giggles, much higher pitched than the first.

"Do you think the boy is awake?" another voice, they were close, so close but I couldn't move. Flash of blonde and brown, blue eyes widened and a high pitched squeal erupts from one of them.

I cover my ears quickly and defensively go to crouch down on the floor but lose my balance and stumble forward, whimpering pathetically.

"I think so" the first voice answers sarcastically. I feel warm small hands touch mine and I jerk back in fear, staring wildly up at the wide blue eyed girl.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" she apologized, reaching out for me once more. I don't trust her, I trusted someone with the same face once before and it landed me in the whore house, I'm scared and I feel my head swirl. I jump and turn on my heels running aimlessly, I hear them cry after me but I continue to run, I want to get away, I want to escape.

I keep running on and on down the hall until I see stairs, I bolt down them faster than I've ever run before. I feel like an animal caged in a zoo, I want to escape, I need to.

I pass people but they're blurs in my vision, all I see is doors, doors everywhere, I'm suffocating, the walls are closing around me. And then I see it, I see outside the blue sky, a green field, I want to run for it I want to go to it and I start to but then I feel the tug and my whole body goes crashing backwards into heavy arms. I don't need to look back, I know who it is.

"Where the hell is Hanji!" I hear him growl out, I struggle against him, trying to push and shove but he shakes me roughly and I fall limp in his arms, my head spinning wildly.

"She is working in the kitchen, M'Lord" someone answers immediately from somewhere to my right. I hear him growl out and curse under his breath, he turns sharply and I turn with him, I see the blue eyed girl from before looking at me and I scowl as best as I can, Rivaille's arm is wrapped around my chest, dragging me like a ragdoll with him as he walks up to a man with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, his back straight and fist over her heart as Rivaille approaches him.

"Take this brat to her, tell her to feed and bathe him and them put him back in my quarters, this time making sure the door is locked" he barked out at the man before roughly tossing me at his feet.

"Yes, Levi" the blond man replied getting out of stance and motioning for me to sit up offering me his hand, I rub at my head and push myself up on my knees, ignoring his hand. I hear whispers and laughs as I am forced to stumble to my feet and follow the blond haired man. I turn and glare in the direction of the laughter.

"As for you, _Eren_" I wince at the way my name rolls off of the man's lips, as if just saying it was a sinful pleasure for him "Stay in my room until I return tonight, you're in no shape to be trying anything stupid yet… if anything else happens I won't be happy, and you can ask anyone in this room, you don't want me to be angry, especially not if it is directed at you"

I shoot my glare towards him, my eyes finally meeting his. He's not smiling like he did last night, no, his face is cold and merciless, a scowl glued to it as he regarded me with a cross look of humor and dissatisfaction. I want to say something, to do something, to be me again; the rebellious teenager who would sneak out at night, who would beat up kids who tried to mess with his friends, who would always get into trouble.

But my body doesn't comply with my inner self, I'm too weak and tired, and I'm forced to follow the blond haired man, my eyes never leaving my 'savior's' until he is out of my line of sight., but even then I still stare hateful in the direction; all that I've been able to do since I was taken.

**~XoX~**

"Those were his orders" I stare at Hanji as she takes in the information, perched on the stool I was guided to sit on when I had entered the large kitchen. She was a rather young looking woman, she reminded me of my father in some ways, with her glasses and passion for science, at least from what I could gather from her dramatic speech to the blond man when we had entered over her latest experiment. I didn't really get most of what she was talking about but it was entertaining nonetheless.

"Alright" she nods, turning to me and giving me a good look over for what had to be the fifth time since I entered the kitchen. The blond man left silently, which I was partially glad for, he terrified me with the way he would sniff things, and I'm glad that I wasn't one of them.

"So what's your name?" she grins at me, but I can see the concern and worry leaking off of her, her brown hair dangles behind her in a tight ponytail as she moves past me to reach into some cabinets. I stare blankly at her in response, I don't know whether to trust her or be wary of her. "It's ok I don't bite or do creepy tests on humans, unless you want me to!"

I grin somewhat at her joking and she cracks a big smile bag, pulling out some bread and other products that I couldn't remember the names of, it had been so long since I've seen real food, I can feel my mouth watering.

"Eren" I tell her in a hushed voice, as if, if I speak too loud the world would come crashing down onto me. Her expression softens and she hands me a slice of bread, I snatch it from her hands greedily and nearly shove the whole thing into my mouth.

"Whoa calm down, you'll hurt yourself if you eat that fast!" she pulls out a couple of more slices and then puts the rest back up where she had gotten it, handing me another. I nod but I still eat the next slice nearly just as fast. "I'll make you a sandwich for now, later if you're awake I'll have the soup I'm making for dinner ready and I'll bring you a nice bowl of that, oh would you like some milk?"

I watch as she balanced a glass of milk and some meats with her arms while holding the door of a fridge open with her foot. I nod slowly and she kicks the door closed and walks back over to me with the ingredients she had gathered.

"So Eren, what's got your tongue?" she attempted once more at initiating a conversation. I fiddled with my fingers and averted my eyes away from her questioning and curious deep brown ones.

"Where am I" I finally ask as she is pushing a tall glass of milk in my direction, I greedily begin to down it, ignoring the cold chill it left lingering in my mouth, watching her warily. She scratched behind her white bandana that kept her hair out of her face.

"You're in the City of Rose" she said the words slowly and almost with a bitter tone, glancing over at me and easily reading my shocked expression "Levi is a very well-known noble, he comes from a family branched off from the King, though only the King and those who serve him live in Sina, most Nobles live in Rose"

I gulped down the rest of my milk, wiping at my upper lip where it had left a milky stache, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Is his name Rivaille or Levi?" I ponder out loud, the confusion getting to me, she smiles a bit more as I unfold from my shell, her hands working quickly on the sandwich, I reached out and took another slice of bread as she began to respond.

"Rivaille is what other Nobles call him, but he prefers Levi, though most aren't allowed to address him as such unless Lord or Sir is attached to it" she tells me and she finalized my sandwich, wrapping it up neatly in a power towel and handing it to me like a present.

"Mm" I acknowledge her statement, unwrapping my food, the first decent thing I've been given for god knows how long.

"I'm curious, where are you from?" I freeze somewhat, keeping my eyes locked on my sandwich.

"Shiganshina" the name rolls off my tongue with a bitter sorrow as I bite into my sandwich, she doesn't say anything, she doesn't need to. She knows what had happened there, and I see a flurry of emotions roll over her features. Shock. Confusion. Sadness. Pity.

I finish my sandwich in silence, silence I'm thankful for. I don't want her pity, nor anyone else's, I don't need it I've never needed it; I hate it.

**~XoX~ **

"You can adjust the heat with the knobs, I'll have a servant come and bring you fresh clothes and towels. Choose whatever you want to wash with, it doesn't really matter" I stare in amazement at the large tub, the one in the room I had woken up in was much larger but this one was still impressive.

"Thank you" I say fastly as she starts to leave, she turns and I flush sputtering over words it had been so long since I had interacted with anyone, thanked anyone "f-for the food"

"Don't thank me for that, Eren, its fine. I'll see you later" she said it so casually, as if we were friends, as much as I fancied the idea the reality of my situation still clung to me tightly, reminding me of why I was brought here, of those cold grey eyes.

I nod and she leaves, not questioning my look. I fiddle around with the knob on the walls, watching around in amazement as water streams out from the faucet in steamy spurts. I'd seen hoses and basins put never something like this, it was almost like magic. I ran my hand under the water but pain lashed through my skin the second it made contact with it, the water was boiling. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking to the other knob and adjusting it, keeping my hand a good distance away from the water but close enough to feel the heat cool down.

I run my hand under it, slowly this time, to test if it was warm enough; though it was still pretty hot it was bearable and I wanted to stay in the tub for as long as possible. I wanted it to burn, to wash away everything that had happened to me.

I push the little stopper thing Hanji had instructed me on down and swirled my hand in the water as it began to fill the bottom of the tub.

I hear a soft knock on the doorframe of the washroom and yelp out, twirling around in a defensive stance, my sea green eyes meeting the same aqua blue ones from before, but this time with a familiar set of brown ones behind her. I hadn't realized that Hanji had left the door open, and who knows how long they had been standing there.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to startle you!" She immediately sputter, holding out a bunch of fluffy towels and what looked like clean clothes to me "I brought you your towels, please forgive me"

I wonder how I must look to her, like a beast, an animal. Is that why she looks so afraid? Do I look like a monster? I frown and turn my head to the side, staring clear water filling the tub once more.

"It's fine" I assure her. She lets out a shaky breath and sets the towels down beside me, the clothes on top.

"There, you apologized for doing jack yet again, now come on Krista we gotta go do other stuff let him be" the taller of the two sighed loudly, her arms tossed behind her head, the blonde girl nodded and sent me one more look before retreating, the door shutting behind them thankfully.

I sigh loudly and bury my head into my arms as I watch the water rise, waiting for it to fill the tub. As it gets close to where I deem it should be I peel the ugly night gown from my body, leaving myself bare, and turn the knobs completely to the right. The only sound left in the room being the droplet so water dripping down into the tub.

I lifted my left leg with little resistance over the side of the tub, holding onto the tiled wall for support, dipping it into the water. It stung as it submerged into the steamy bathwater, but it was a good pain. A pain that reminded me that I'm still alive, still human.

With a little more struggle I managed to lift the rest of myself into the heavenly water, groaning lowly as I dipped down into it completely. My whole body was alive and tingling in the water, it felt beautiful and already I could feel the dirt being lifted. All the pain and sorrow I had felt in the slave house was being burned and washed away as I soaked in the water. I rested my head against the end if the tub, the very top just barely touching the wall.

I rake my nails down my torso and body, the once clean water already hazy and dirty with what eight months with only the hoses to clean me had left behind. I enjoyed it, but it disgusted me. I submerged my head into the water; my eyes slipping closed, and ran my hand through my brown locks, tugging at the dirt and whatever else had been caked in it. Satisfied I submerged and noted how mucky the water had become, I let it drain, and pouring new water into the tub, the cool air did not feel so nice against my wet skin while waiting for it to re-fill though.

Now that I had gotten the initial layer of dirt off I decided to turn my attention to the line-up of bottles along the side of the tub. They were all various colors and decorated with different fruits or plants. I picked up the blue bottle, popping the cap open and sniffing at the scent, it smelt horribly too strong and I immediately recapped it and returned it to its position. I took turns smelling the bottle; my favorite bottle was a light green one, with a white looking flower on the front. Though it was embarrassing and frustrating to admit; I cannot read so they only ones that I knew were the ones with pictures.

I squirted some of the beautiful smelling liquid out and into my hand, it has a silky appearance and felt soft against my skin. I let it roll around in my palm before rubbing it into my hair which quickly lathered up and felt smooth and nice, my fingers able to run through it with little restraint. I massaged at my scalp, letting the shampoo sink into it, it felt nice and I smiled, scratching and scrubbing at everything. After rinsing all the soap out of my hair it clung to my forehead slick and nice, no longer matted and unruly.

I chose the similar smelling soap to wash my body with, scrubbing at every crevice of my body, leaving it a light red that stung brightly. But I didn't mind, I soaked in the water, enjoying it, enjoying the peace and the way that my body once again felt clean, but the scars were still evident, I could feel them under my skin and no matter how hard I scrubbed, I knew I could never erase them.

**~XoX~**

**Hope you all enjoyed, something big might happen in the next chapter. Hint hint.**


	2. Chapter 2

'_Hello darkness, my old friend,__  
__I've come to talk with you again,__  
__Because a vision softly creeping,__  
__Left its seeds while I was sleeping,__  
__And the vision that was planted in my brain__  
__Still remains__  
__Within the sound of silence'_

* * *

I stare at my bare body reflected off of the body length mirror, I look grotesque, unnatural; not me. I don't want to believe that the boney pasty skinned boy was me. His body was covered in marks, both bruises and scars. I reach limply out, the stranger in the mirror doing the same, until my fingers lightly touch his. It's me, that's really me.

I jerk my arm away in disgust, hurt flashing over my face. I pull the new silky night gown that had been provided for me over my head, pushing my arms through the holes and out the sleeves before letting it fall loosely around my thin body. I refused to look back up and meet those emerald eyes again; I refused to believe that that _thing _was what I had come to.

I gather my clothes, draining my dirty water and peer slowly out of the bathroom, no sign of anyone anywhere; I step out of the room, and not giving it a second glance as the door shuts behind me. I didn't know whose room this one, but if I had to guess I would say it was Hanji's.

I pad over to the windows lining the western most walls, the curtains were a deep burgundy color it looked lovely with the room design. I look out the mirror, once again greeted with what looked like the Garden of Eden, it was remarkably beautiful and I couldn't help but gawk at it.

The flowers were so close, all I had to do was open the windows and I could just hop out onto them. They reminded me of Mikasa and my mother; it brought a momentary smile to my face. I looked for a latch of some sort that would open the window, pressed and tugging on its edges but it wouldn't budge. The windows were another check off my list as means of an escape.

"Ahh, sorry the window in the bedroom doesn't open!" I hear myself squeal loudly, I slap a hand over my mouth and turn quickly, my face blazing while Hanji's wore one of humor and curiosity. She eyed my freshened state with brighter and approving eyes.

"Vanilla, excellent choice!" she grins wider, trying to alleviate my surprised state.

"Excuse me?" I ask incredulously, thinking that she had just called me a name of some sort and getting piqued with anger.

"The shampoo, it was vanilla, you know the flavor" I cock my head, was that what the smell was? All these new lavish things were going to take some getting used to. I mentally scold myself for even thinking I would be here long enough to get used to them, I needed to focus on finding an escape, not worrying over shampoo.

"Oh..." I scratch the back of my head, my hair still a bit wet and clinging to my neck, with a light tint to my ears and cheeks "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"No need to apologize!" She replies, plopping down on her bed "I'm supposed to be taking you back to the room, but I think that can wait right? You more than likely have a bunch of questions and I'm sure you aren't very much comfortable with Levi or anyone else, but if you'd like; I am here and I am willing to help you with anything you'd like with a few questions of my own answered as well of course"

Could I really trust her? I had just met her today, and all she really did was make me a sand which. She was nice, at least she seemed so, he eyes seemed to hide something though, she analyzed things a lot and I could almost see the questions or schemes plotting out in them. Maybe it's just my paranoia but it still made me feel uncomfortable.

"What kind of questions?" I ask her suspiciously, of course I could just lie if she asked anything too personal or weird, but I wanted to know what I was going into before agreeing.

"Just typical things I presume; what you like and dislike, favorite foods or colors, your family… you know just basic stuff, I'm not out to get you I promise, just a bit curious is all!" she seemed so bright and nonchalant about it, but I could tell that she really just wanted to delve into my past, how I had started in a practical cross-fire of war city to a whore house.

"I'd rather not talk about my family" I say blankly, staring back out the window, slightly sitting down and leaning against the frame "But you can ask anything else that doesn't pertain to that I suppose"

"I'm glad to see you're starting to talk more, even if it's only to me, not that you've really had a chance to meet anyone else" she says, propping herself up on her elbows and staring at me in amusement "You can start first, I'm sure you have more questions than me"

I watch as a bumble bee lands idly on a small wild daisy, the weight of the bee nearly causing the flower to crumble underneath it. What should I ask, where should I begin?

"Why me" I whisper faintly, I receive somewhat of a shocked pregnant silence "Why did he choose me; I was going to be disposed of right after. I'm nothing to look at and there were plenty of others there, much prettier"

"Eren, I myself cannot answer that, but I can tell you that what they had done to you, as far as I can tell was nothing close to healthy, in fact I'm surprised you even look like this with your bones barely poking out" she tells me in a soft and reassuring voice "But you already look so much better than you did when Levi had first carried you in, honestly some of the maids nearly fainted thinking you were a corpse!"

I scoff, but a small smile tugs at my lips.

"How long were you in the slave house?" she kept to her word about not asking about my family but she's digging her fingers into whatever she can get as if I'm some sort of puzzle that needs to be solved, I didn't like it to say the least but it was my end of the deal and I really did want to know more about this place. Her moods changed so quickly, from serious to saddened and back to bubbly, it's confusing to say the least.

"Eight months" I reply, remember what Levi had told me the night in the carriage, however long ago that had been "Is this whole place Levi's?"

"Yes, and unfortunately he demands that every spot o it be cleaned" she huffed, puffing her cheeks.

We continue on, back and forth with questions, she delves a bit too deep when she asks about my life before the whore house but quickly backtracks upon seeing my discomfort with the subject, asking more about the whore house and how I as well as others were treated there. She didn't at all seem fazed by the gruesome details I gave her, though she did find the ways of bathing and sanitation to be disgusting and uncivil.

I found out more in turn, about the house and the owner of it. She made him out to be a crude, short-tempered man but would occasionally defend him and say that deep down he cared a lot more than he let on. I couldn't believe it and snorted at the notion. The working staff was apparently rather large, not all of them being sweet and nice as Hanji is being. The house is huge, one of the largest ones built in Rose. Levi being from one of the wealthiest families, but he had left at a young age and was later found and literally forced to return home by a head general in the army; soon afterwards he started up some sort of clothing industry that really ran throughout the districts and provinces of the country. I wanted to laugh and scoff at his 'poor' story; the mere telling of it only making me hate him more.

"We should really be getting you to his room, now that you're cleaned up, I'll have one of the servants bring you a bowl of the stew I made while everyone is eating" she yawns, staring out of the window at the slowly descending sun. I stare at it as well, nodding somewhat and hopping off of my perch atop the windowsill.

"Will he be there tonight?" I ask her in somewhat of a hushed voice, the door was ajar and I didn't want to risk him walking in on me speaking about him behind his back. But then again, why would he care.

"Oh goodness no!" she laughed and I looked at her in shock, taking it as an insult "That is his… I want to say second bedroom but that sounds too extravagant, he mainly uses that room for when he has 'guests' over, he wouldn't dare bring them into his actual sleeping chamber, too much of a clean freak" she puts air quotes around the word guests, signifying pretty clearly what she meant and I grimace at the thought. Sleeping in a room where he had had countless of women or men considering that he had purchased me, in the room. How many he had bedded. My head felt woozy at the idea, and a recollection of why I was even here in the first place came with it.

"Don't worry! We wash the sheets and room, no need to worry!" She says thinking it's the thought of the bedding that has me making such a disgruntled face.

"Oh great" I roll snap suddenly "Glad to know I want be fucked, no, _raped _against used sheets. Now I can go about my life with ease and with no fear"

**~XoX~ **

I refused to sit on the bed and instead took to sitting with my back pressed against the wall and my legs crossed, staring at the damned thing from across the room with a cold gaze.

I'd been in the room for a while now; Hanji had dropped me off and true to Levi's orders, had locked the door. I considered trying to jump out the window, seeing that this was the third story, it would be a good way of going out. But not only was the fact that the windows were sealed preventing me from doing so, but also the thought of Mikasa and the chance the might still be alive. As much as I want to die, I want to make sure she is ok and was not drug into this kind of life.

I sigh; my body feels refreshed, still aching but better than it has in ages and I'm not one to complain about it. I nod off slightly, fatigue still evident despite my sleep. I imagine the garden back home, my mother's beautiful light brown hair and worry wrinkles. How she would scold me but hug me right after. I start to smile.

A loud banging clank on the door jolts me from my little daydream; I pull my legs up to my chest instinctively and watch the door.

"Ahh, fuck they could have at least helped…" I hear some groan audibly, there's more shuffling and clanking before a click is heard. Then, there's a slight knocking on the door "E-excuse me, I'm coming in, please don't be alarmed"

The idiot could have said that before pounding on the door, I roll my eyes as the door knob is turned slowly and the door creaks up. I see a bit of blonde peek in and at first I think it's the maid, but the voice told me different. A young boy stepped inside, glancing around the bed and the bathroom, cursing under his breath in a panic. I frown and watch him shuffle a rather large tray in his hands as he glances around, until he finally sees me sulking in the corner. He looks a bit shocked, but relieved at the same time.

"There you are!" he exhales with a small smile "the Lord would have had my head if you hadn't been here, and probably Hanji's too…What're you doing in the corner?"

I don't respond to him I just stare him down, thinking that he might go away. He seems innocent enough but I don't really feel like trying my look. He fidgets under my unresponsive, glaring gaze.

"I u-uh" he stammers, looking over at a table by the window "Would you like to sit over there…I'm supposed to get you to eat… please?"

I sigh and struggle to my feet, the poor kid looked like he was about to pass out from blood loss. He brightens up and stumbles over to the table, the platter of food shaking in his hands rather loudly and clanking when he set it on the small round table. I plop down in one of the seats, still somewhat staring at him.

"T-there's stew and s-some tea… it should help with your throat and stomach…" I glanced down at the tray but didn't make a move to go for the food; I looked back up at the boy. He looked no older than fourteen and was quaking really badly, I felt sort of bad for him.

"You don't have to be so afraid, I'm not going to bite your arm off or anything, I may look the part though" I say to him, he laughs shakily and nods unconvincingly, I sigh a reach my hand across the table "Eren"

He takes my hand casually with a small grip "Armin Arlert"

"Are you and the one maid related?" I question him, prodding a spoon that looked to be made out of silver or iron. They both have striking blue eyes and vibrant blonde hair; they could practically pass off as each other.

"Krista? No, we look the part though, don't we?" he laughs some more, not really paying attention to my lack of eating "She came here in search of work a while back, nobody really knows where she's from. I was given the choice between here or the farms outside of Rose"

"Lucky you" I mutter dryly, twirling the spoon between my fingers, he eyes it warily and I snort. What was I going to do, spoon him? "Why a choice, something happen?" I ask to try and get his mind off of my fiddling.

"My parents had died a long time ago, murdered by the rebels; I'd been living with my Grandfather for years after, until about two years ago. He died working the fields when they were burned, couldn't make it out in time, been here since" I feel really bad for the kid, I had heard about the rebels setting fire to some of the farming districts outside the cities, but I never thought much of it, I had always thought that inside our little towns and cities we'd be safe, at least until mine was caught in the crossfire.

"I'm sorry" I apologize, sympathizing with him and his grief. He shakes his head and smiles a more genuine smile.

"Don't be, it's in the past. Levi found me and offered to let me stay in his home working as a servant of sorts, the cleaning can be a hassle but I don't mind it, better here than out facing that" he laughed idly, I nodded somewhat still gazing out the window; the sun was slowly setting, casting an orange hue that faded into a deep red with just a slight hint of a purplish blue lining it. I thought it was beautiful, completely in contrast to the city view from this side of the house. I preferred the garden. All you could see from here were rotting old buildings in the distance, just outside of the large gates that surrounded his overly large house. There were a few people scurrying around outside, they looked so small from this height that I could barely make out their faces.

"You stare outside a lot" Armin notes "Is there something out there you miss?"

I don't want to answer him, but as of right now he is the closest thing out there I have of a friend. I let my shoulders sag and look back over at the blue eyed servant.

"Wouldn't know even if I did" I respond honestly, my tone slow and placid, I didn't know if Mikasa or my father were alive. But I did know that my mother was gone, the thought sent my stomach churning and the familiar ache in my heart returning. I fold my hands in my lap neatly.

"I didn't mean to upset you, it's just rather strange for someone with your looks to end up as a…" he lets the sentence trail off, what is implied there is obvious even if it's not spoken and I send him a pointed glare.

"I'm not a whore" he goes to say something but I quickly interrupt him "Not saying that you were calling me one, but whatever it is that Rivaille, Levi, whatever, whatever _he _expects out of buying me; I can tell you the closest he will get to me is a knee to the groin"

Armin actually finds my outburst quite humorous ad starts to laugh loudly, and soon I join him imagining the shorter male writhing in agony on the floor while cupping his nether.

"You're really funny" Armin grins widely "We need more people like you in this place, everyone can be so boring, if only you were a servant…you should really eat, you must be starving!" I wince at his constant reminders of my position, he's a smart kid but too oblivious about certain things, particularly others' emotions.

"I'm not really that hungry" I shrug defiantly; I know I'm lying to myself but in all honesty I don't want to eat. I just want to sleep some more and hopefully wake up to what I could only wish to be a nightmare.

"Please? If you don't eat it'll be me getting chewed out" he gave me some cross expression of a kicked puppy and a hungry orphan, it was weird and gross and only made me bust out in laughter.

"I like you, Armin" I sigh, wiping a stray tear from my eye, his face morphed into a somewhat pout on the brink of a smile. I sigh and give in, dipping the spoon into the cooled down stew and pulling it up, taking a big slurp of it.

"Happy?" I say around the mouthful before swallowing it audibly.

"I feel a bit of a spark" he nods, finger on his chin as he eyes the still quite full bowl of the brothy substance.

I grin and despite my fighting urges telling me not to, I dig into the stew. It was really good, Hanji wasn't joking when she said it would be good for me. I found myself abandoning the spoon and picking the bowl up, slurping down the rest of its contents and enjoying the warm sensations it brought as it went down.

When I finished I set it down and wiping my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt, smirking at Armin's rather disgusted face.

"We need to work on your table manners, wouldn't want Levi to see that" Armin half-jokes.

"Oh, what? Is he that much of a clean freak?" I question, licking my lips and frowning at what I was wearing in contrast to my newfound friend.

"More than you want to know" Armin shuddered lightly.

"I'll take note of that" I grin mischievously, Armin smiles somewhat but I see a flicker of worry cross his features.

"Eren look about Levi-"

"What about me?" The deep, sultry voice cuts through Armin's sentence and instantly the both of us go still, I jerk my head over at the door, only to see the devil himself leaning calmly against the framework a questioning eyebrow raised as he stared at his servant from across the room, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"L-Lord Levi!" Armin stuttered, jumping from his seat beside me and saluting his Lord in the same fashion that the one man had done: a fist over his heart.

"No no, don't let me interrupt your little moment with my newfound toy, please, continue with your statement Arlert" his voice is cool and precise, but annoyance and sarcasm was clearly running with it as he stared at the two of us. I glared daggers at him, clenching my fists and grinding my teeth.

"I was j-just telling E-Eren how m-mu-much y-you love to c-clean!" Armin managed out, still shaking visibly. I scowled deeply and dug my nails into my fist to prevent from saying anything as Levi's cold and gray eyes roamed my body and Armin's shaking one.

"Oh? By the sound of it I thought it was going to be something else" Levi frowned, returning his gaze to me but still referring to Armin when he spoke "Speaking of cleaning, I'm sure you have a lot to catch up on considering the amount of time you wasted chit chatting with _Eren, _why don't you take the tray and run along"

"Y-yes sir!" Armin turned quickly on his feet and went to grab for the tray, I looking away from the man and turned to the shivering boy.

"Are you alright?" I whispered somewhat, he nodded hastily "I'm sorry if I got you in trouble"

"Hurry up Arlert, I don't have all night, but unfortunately you do" I ground my teeth once more, choosing to glare out the window than at the person my anger truly belonged to. I heard the door click shut, and I silently hoped that Levi had left with Armin; but the sound of him clicking his teeth together told me different.

"Hey, brat, get over here" I glanced over at the elder male hatefully and didn't make any move to get up from my seat, instead tuning to look back out the window, a dark purple now over the sky, the sun was gone.

I heard the clacking of his boots as he moved but before I could turn my head back around to face him approaching me, his fist was in my hair, shoving me back down in my seat and his breath hot on my ears.

"When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it" he growls out darkly, I hiss in pain and his grip loosens somewhat, he leans in close to my head, his nose brushing against the top of my head.

"F-fuck off" I manage out, the situation somewhat familiar, I hear him hum somewhat in a half chuckle kind of way that sent shivers down my spine, his voice was so cold yet so low and husky.

"We should wait until your body could handle it, don't you think?" I lost it; I felt anger wash through me as I jerked away from his grip in disgust, my vision going white as I shoved him, reaching my hand back to punch him.

I feel his knee, hard and fast land into my stomach and I double cough out in a half cry, ready to double over, but he brings his other foot back and swiftly connects it with the side of my face sending my reeling backwards into the table. I gasp and whimper, a familiar pain etching its way back through my body as I spasm in pain.

I reach to cover my mouth, but I can already feel the bile coming up and before I can even try to stop it I'm vomiting my dinner and probably my lunch onto his floor. My vision is blotchy with tears as I hold my aching stomach, heaving what I had been given.

"If you ever raise your fist to me like that again, it will be more than your lunch coming up out of your mouth" he promises darkly, I wince and look up at him, he's revolted by the sight of my throwing up all over his floor "I took you in and practically saved your life you little piece of trash, and you're lucky enough for that now either you abide by rules and listen to what I say or I can force you to by any means I see fit, is that understood?"

I nod somewhat, still holding onto my stomach as the threats pour from his mouth.

"When I'm with you, you will address me as Sir, not Levi and not Rivaille, sir. I will however accept 'Master' though only in private. I bought you for a reason, Brat. I may be sparing you tonight and for a while after, only so that the bone bag you call a body can become in a healthier state, but don't forget the reason I bought you" I held my head low and out of his sight, I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing the tears stream down my face as his words sunk in.

There is no escaping; even if I ever did I would never make it to fine Mikasa. I'm doomed here, I'm going to spend most of my life, at least until either Levi dies or he sees me as unnecessary, being a toy and after that who knows what. I'll more than likely die. I'm worthless. I always have been. I couldn't even save my own mother. I deserve this.

I choke on my sobs silently until I couldn't feel them anymore, until I couldn't feel anything. I let the darkness once more take me into its grip. But not before those familiar arms wrapped themselves around me and pulled up and carried me away, just like they had before.

* * *

**Sorry for any errors, I tried to scout them out. I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be nice, thanks to those who have already done so, your feedback means a bunch 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to make it perfectly clear that this is the first and only major time skip. I did a good summary of what happened over the course of it but honestly I found that making a bunch of chapters in-between would be completely unnecessary and rather tedious as a person in Eren's condition could not manage much physical activity and would be rendered bedridden for quite some time. It's only a week so it's not that big, this is where it starts though. The first two chapters were his arrival, this is where he begins to adapt and meet more people from here on out, let the sexness begin.**

**XOXOXXO**

How many days had it been? I'd lost count. Armin and others came in and out, Hanji even stopped by once but only to give me a handful of pills that I was forced to swallow. I hadn't seen h_im _since our last encounter, in which he had painfully shoved his knee into my stomach and landed a rather harsh blow to my face, leaving dark purplish bruises that had now faded into light brown ones dusting my pale skin as evidence, a ghostly reminder over the time by myself that he now controlled my life.

I don't know why I felt so weak, despite the fact that I would eat when food was brought to me. I had a deep feeling that they were putting something in the food to sedate me, at least until my body mended itself; I was sleeping too much, slipping in and out of consciousness. I tried to converse with Armin on the few occasions he had been the one to bring me food but he only looked at me pitifully, as if he knew or was seeing something I did not. Then again my face more than likely looked pretty nasty, compliments of the bastard of man running this house.

Though I want to believe that he hasn't visited me over my sedated and secluded time, I have the faintest memories or rather feelings of cold hands brushing my face and other parts of my body; weaving there way soothingly through my hair and at time even somewhat caressing me. The thought made me sick.

I laid open eyed staring up at the ceiling above me as the minutes drug on, it was morning, that much I was sure of. I don't remember waking up previously and I don't hear much going on outside this suffocating room. I listen and wait for food or for Armin, anyone to walk in. But nothing comes.

I let my mind slip to my mother, my father, and Mikasa. I had dreamt of them occasionally, sometimes dreams so real that I expect to never wake up into what my life has become now. I see my mother smiling, her brown eyes glistening as she laughed loudly yet with a sweet like tone. I smile back up at her from under the white blanket she was getting ready to take down from the drying rack, sticking my fingers on either side of my face and tugging my mouth wide in a goofy fashion. She looks so happy, so peaceful, but her eyes go wide and she's pointing behind me. I frown and turn to look around but there's nothing, a barren wasteland. And then I hear her scream, like a knife cutting through a cake, I jerk back around but it's not the same. Her face is contorted into that of pain and misery as she reaches out for me. Red drips from her chest, staining the front of her dress in a big red like target, with a protruding knife in the center.

Her eyes roll back, and I'm screaming but I hear nothing, only her screams of terror though I know she dead, it's too late. Her body falls limply, a dark silhouette of a soldier bearing down from behind where she had stood remains, the bloodied knife in his hand. I freeze up, unable to move, staring wide eyed at the murderer, he tilts his head back, the sun reflecting off of the creamy pale skin as cold narrowed eyes take in my form, raven hair cut in that of a military style underneath fell against his forehead and moved with him as his swooped down at me; ready to claim yet another life.

~XoX~

I jolted upright in my bed, sweating rather profusely, and glanced around frantically, light poured in from the windows. I had dozed off, that's all it was. A nightmare.

The bedroom door was unusually open, though no one was in the room with me as far as I could tell. I was awake and really as of right now that's all that matters to me. I kick my feet from under the sheets and move to stand up. I feel a lot more energized and this time I don't wobble.

I notice a stack of clothes on the nightstand, folded perfectly and laid one ontop of the other with a pair of shoes on top. I don't even want to know how they got the measurements needed for them but I was glad that I could finally war something other than my birthday suit or these girly nightgowns.

I picked up the polished and laced boot like shoes and laid them on the bed before letting my fingers trace across the button up white shirt that was there. It felt nice, not rough; it even had little designs with the lacing around the collar.

I snatched the clothing off the dresser and walked quietly to the bathroom conjoined with the room, glad to see that there were towels and a washrag waiting for me, I had no reason to leave the room. I shut the door behind me and quickly took another bath; the bottle that I had chosen to use the last time I had bathed had been stocked inside my bathroom. I quickly washed myself, soaking in the warm water for quite some time before draining the water and drying myself off.

The bruise on my stomach had all but completely faded, a traced its outline with my fingers briefly; my suspicions about the one on my face had been correct, I looked silently at my reflections at the faded bruise that ran from the corner of my eye down to just the edge of my jaw. Luckily that was all that he had done and that much, I was grateful for.

The clothes felt a lot better and covered a lot more skin that the nightgown I had been wearing. The dress shirt had cuffs that I honestly had no idea how to wear, in my hometown the only luxury we had were the nice winter coats and blankets we could make and trade off with, I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and left it at that. The jeans were rather difficult, they were a dark tan color and clung a bit too tightly to my body than I preferred and were exceptionally more difficult to get up around my thighs than anything, despite how tiny I was; Despite the tightness, once they were up they felt rather nice, not too tight in the areas that would constrict my movement but still frame fitting. I posed somewhat for myself in the mirror with a small smile.

I didn't like the way the shirt looked just hanging loosely over so I tucked it in under the waistband of my pants, fumbling with the rest of the buttons but leaving the top three left undone. My hair was nearly completely dry, despite some that still clung to my forehead and neck, and was dishelved in a slight bed head look but still looking somewhat combed. I ran my hand through a couple of times until I was content with it before leaving the bathroom, leaving all of the used laundry next to the door in a pile.

The boot like shoes were easy to slip on, thank whoever was above that they were pre-laced, I would have struggled with them all day otherwise. I made sure my pants were fitted nicely against them and didn't look too unnatural before tying a tight knot with the drooping laces at the top, tightening the rim of the boots around my calves.

I kicking my legs a bit, admiring the nice looking footwear, the inside was lined with a nice soft padding that made my aching feet feel like they were walking on clouds with every step.

I sat on my somewhat bed, I suppose this room was as good as mine, seeing as this is really the only place I've been in my entirety of being here. I stare awkwardly at the open door unsure or whether or not I should leave or stay, the last time I left I freaked out and ran around this maze like place.

I pondered over leaving or staying, telling myself that if no one would come in the next five minutes I'd leave but chickening out when it came. After about twenty minutes of accomplishing nothing I hesitantly edged my way out of the room, looking down either side of the empty hall for any sign of a maid or familiar face.

I walk down a bit to the left timidly, clinging to the wall like a newborn to its mother, listening for any familiar voices. I tried to remember the path I had taken last time but it was all a blur. I took a sharp right and saw some stairs, wide and curving downward, parallel to each other. I smirked somewhat in victory and shuffled my way down them, relaxing a bit but also worried.

They lead to a large oh so familiar room, the room where Levi had man handled me like I was a dog and tossed me around like a ragdoll. I peered down as far as I could, eyeing a few maids who were busy either making their way through the room or cleaning it. I let a small sigh of relief at no sign of Levi and slowly crept down the stairs. A few noticed my appearance and hushed frantic whispers and giggles followed suite, I gave a small wry smile and light blush.

The room was huge now that I had a full view of it, chandeliers and light hung from the ceiling a shimmered the light that the produced over the room in a beautiful way. The floor was wooden and was so perfectly waxed that I could almost see my reflection on it, it was marvelous, the dark green rug that adorned the middle of the floor only added to the beauty with its fine patterned design and color choices.

I stepped out onto the floor, glancing around nervously in search of Armin or Hanji.

"Excuse me sir" I turned to the new voice, a bright tanned girl with pulled back brown hair glanced up at me somewhat with nervous honey eyes "Are you looking for the Lord?" she glanced around over her shoulder and back up to me with tinted cheeks. I could only assume from her long frilly dress and somewhat bonnet that she was a maid, but a very sloppily dressed one.

"No, I'm looking for Armin… servant here" I explained to her, an expression of disgust washing over my features at the mention of my raven haired 'owner'. She grinned wildly and imp like, grabbing onto my arm and tugging me off in the opposite direction.

"Great! I'll take you right to him!" She bubbled with joy, I yelped at the sudden tug and stared at her in disbelievement, struggling to catch up with her speed so that I would stumble or fall.

"Hey wait!" I managed out between quickly progressing movements and tugs, she slowed somewhat and looked back at me, or behind me. She sharply turned around corner and released my hand, grabbing ahold of the edges of her skirt.

"Do me a favor" She says such a serious tone while glancing back and forth around us, I flush in embarrassment at what she was proposing and backed up against the wall with my hands in the air.

"I-I don't think I could h-help you with that" I stutter out pathetically, she cocks an eyebrow before her face consorts into amusement as she realizes what I mean and starts to bark out in laughter, doubling over.

"Oh my god" she wheezes out, wiping at her teary face "That's not what I want kid, just fucking watch out for me"

I feel my face grow hotter at my false assumption look away from the laughing maid, I mean she was lifting up her skirt it was a logical assumption.

"Why should I? What're you going to do?" I ask cautiously, refusing to look at her.

"I managed to snag a loaf from the kitchen when Hanji wasn't looking, you have no idea how hungry I am just please watch out for short, black and angry" she pleads hesitantly in a hushed whisper before adding "Or any of his hawks"

I nod somewhat, I guess I could do this for her considering she was going to take me to Armin. It's the least I could do. I try to avert my gaze but still notice her reach under her skirt and pull out the loaf of stolen bread, how she managed to fit it under there without being noticed is beyond me, and where she hid it is something I'd rather not think about.

I peek around the corner but there's no one, same for the other sides. I try to listen out for any footsteps which proves to be rather difficult with the girls obnoxious eating antics, she was literally biting off chunks that I was sure should have had her choking. But her she was nearly already done, with a whole loaf of bread mind you, in under a minute.

She finished it off and groaned in either happiness or pain from eating so damn fast, I was going to go with the first if the big drooly smile on her face was anything to go by. She quickly wiped at her face with her sleeves before dusting her dress off for any stray crumbs and grinning up at me.

"Thanks kid, I owe you a big one!" she breathes out, pushing her sleeves up to her elbows "Armin should be in the library, I'll take you there as a token of my appreciation, but I have to warn you, you've been the buzz of the talk lately so don't be surprised if you get a few looks or comments"

"Thanks for the heads up" I grumble out in displeasure, it was one thing being forced to come here because I was smuggled into some sex slave trade, which I'm still unsure whether or not it is legal, and another to be drugged into a happy sleep state for who knows how long but I did not need every person I'm bound to see for the rest of my days viewing me as some toy or rebellious dirt bag who more than likely smelled like a wet dog at my first appearance.

I followed the maid through the twinding hallways, noting a few turns and rooms that we passed. The décor was pretty much the same color scheme throughout the entire house, gold and green. We came up to two large fancy wooden doors when she stopped and waved me to catch up; she pushed the right door open and lets me step in first. I gauge out the details of the room greedily.

Books were everywhere, stacked high on shelves that were so high I thought I might faint if I ever tried to get them; I stared in awe and amazement. I loved books, not that I could read them, but my mother would. She taught me a few words but not much we never had time for any of those things. My favorite book as a child was one that had beautiful nature photos, capturing the essence and beauty of the world; I was always fascinated by nature and had no qualms in helping my mother and Mikasa in the garden and farm much to my father's disappointment.

"Hey Sasha, what're you doing with stick?" I turned at the new voice, a bald headed shorty with eyes too big for his head stood beside the maid eyeing me up and down.

"He wanted to know where Armin was, he's here right?" Sasha asked with a big grin, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, he's dusting the shelves again, section C" the boy sighed, still staring at me, I stared back at him in mild amusement.

"Well there you go, Eren!" Sasha beamed, patting me roughly on the back "Connie and I are going to talk, he should be over in the leftern most area!" I nodded and brushed past the two polar opposites, stalking to the left and ignoring any look given to me by others.

Soon I saw the familiar blonde head of hair and quickly made my way toward him, ignoring the other people he was somewhat chatting with while waving a feathery dust object in his hand.

"Hey Armin" I greet him, startling the living shit out of the poor kid who spun around so quick he dropped his little cleaning tool. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of me and lightly nudged me on the shoulder.

"Eren, you scared the crap out of me!" he breathed out, a small smile on his face.

"So this is the notorious whore!" a hear an overly pompous and low pitched voice snort out, I look up to a kid with a half shaved head, leaving him with some kind of pompous bowl cut hairstyle that was lighter on top than it was on the bottom.

"Jean please" Armin whined, glaring at the other, Jean shrugged his shoulders with a predatory smirk, leaning against the shoulder of a freckled brunet who was about the same height as him.

"Marco what do you think, Levi sure must have some weird sick kinks to want someone as skinny as this kid, not to mention that he's taller than him" Jean cackled some more, I ground my teeth together in agitation "Awh, look, I made him angry, what're you going to do, wouldn't want Levi to get angry at you would you?"

"Lay off you horse faced motherfucker" I snap out at him, he jerks back in surprise and his freckled friend tries to muffle his laughter, I grin in somewhat victory, to be honest he did have a pretty long face not to mention his hair did look like somewhat of a mane.

"That's enough!" Armin squealed in-between us, shooting Jean a warning glare that had him tck'ing and then turning to Marco.

"Sorry" I grumble out following Armin to a bookcase and watching him clean.

"Why… did you come to find me?" He formed the question so that it wouldn't seem like an insult and I liked that, he was really nice.

"You're really the only friend I have here in the hellhole" I admit sheepishly, eyeing a chair.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that- I mean not that you only have one friend but that you consider me as one!" he rushed out, correcting himself "I felt really bad after our last encounter I thought for sure you weren't going to talk to me at all!"

I frowned at the memory, how long ago had that been.

"What did he do to me?" I ask Armin testily, Armin looks at me with confusion so I delve a bit deeper "Even though he knocked me upside the head I don't think I should have slept as long as I did"

"Oh… the Lord requested the Hanji put a sleep aid into your food as well as other supplements, you look better than you did before and nearly all of your bruises are gone too!" I brushed my fingertips against my clothed stomach, the fading bruise tingling underneath.

"I'm glad the clothes fit, the Lord had them especially made for you, they look great!" He added at my silence, I nodded slightly and turned my attention to the plethora of books on the shelves. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to make out some of the titles but I'm unable to understand any of it.

"Are you looking for something in particular" Armin inquired, noticing my troubled look.

"Just a book on… the outside and stuff, mountains and rivers that kind of stuff" I said still scrambling over as many books as I could see for a familiar word, something.

"There's this one I really like, if you'd like I could show it to you after I'm done here, it has a lot of pictures in it too" He suggested, I felt a part of me warm up and I nodded in agreement with a small smile, probably the first genuine one since I've been here.

XOX

"And there's Sina, it has a lot of rivers and what not. There's an ocean about fifty miles west of our city, its rather beautiful, once in a while Lord Levi will go there and he'll take some of us with him, he only goes for business and trading matters but it's fun to see all the same" Armin chided to himself, poiting out the spots on the map, small pictures were under Sina's name, a picture of a well know man with a beard waving at a crowd; the King. He looked angry and bored at the same time, like he didn't care about anything and if he did it was retreating back into his castle, I could see why so many people would rebel against someone like that.

"What about mountains, are there any of those?" I ask giddily, Armin shakes his head and I frown.

"Not unless you want to cross over into the neighboring countries, but we do have a rather large forest area, trees taller than the church!" I was amazed by the comparison, the church was huge, and could there really be trees bigger than that?

"We should go there someday! To the beach, to the forest, everywhere!" I say in excitement, flipping through the pages of the book. Armin agreed with me and we both took turns flipping to random pages and discussing the pictures, thankfully we didn't delve into reading, it would be embarrassing to reveal to him that I couldn't read.

"It's getting close to dinner, I still need to go and help the rest of the staff, we can continue tomorrow if you would like?" Armin suggested while closing the book, I sighed in disappointment. I really did not feel like retreating back up into my room like a wounded animal.

"Could I come with you? I could help out, I use to help my mom" I pleaded to him, his eyes flashed with understanding and he hesitated, biting on his lower lip before nodding to me.

I followed him through the halls, catching some peculiar glances until we arrived in the kitchen where much of the staff was already working fervently. Hanji spared a glance and upon sight of me she brightened up somewhat.

"Oh Eren there you are!" she squealed in delight, tossing the rag she had over her shoulder before jogging over to me and Armin "I looked in your room to see if you were hungry but you weren't there, I assumed that Levi had got you or something!"

I winced at his name and smiled somewhat at her "No I'm fine, I was looking at books with Armin"

She grinned and turned to Armin, instructing him that he needed to set the dining table, he grabbed a cart stacked with glass plates that shined against the lights hanging above us, before disappearing behind to push doors.

"If you want you can sit and watch, you must be famished!" she suggested to me, I chewed on the inside of my mouth, is that all I was ever going to do here? Sit around?

"I could help out of you want?" I said to her, her eyes widened somewhat and sparkled with joy.

"Sure thing! I'll have you help Armin seeing as you're most comfortable with him!" she exclaimed in an overly joyous tone.

"Actually Miss Hanji if I may" I remembered the voice, faint and soft, I locked out with the sandy blonde, her blue eyes flickering nervously as she addressed Hanji.

"Oh Petra, always a pleasure, what can I do for you?" Hanji asking the younger girl, she had soft lazy blue eye, no maid dress though; must be something higher. Judging from her somewhat uniform I could only assume her to be a guard.

"Thank very much, Captain!" Petra said with her honey coated voice, I glanced at her awkwardly, our first meeting wasn't one to be proud of as if on cue she turned to me "I'm afraid Lord Levi has requested you presence before dinner, I'm here to escort you to his office"

Every bone in my body froze at her words, my eyes widening. No, no, no. I don't want to be near him, it's too soon, I'm not ready for this I don't want this. I take an unconscious step back, Hanji's aware eyes taking in my reaction and fear, Petra gave me a look of confusion and pity, but more of confusion.

"Right… well then, you should be off then, won't want to keep him waiting he can be so impatient sometimes" Hanji tried to joke.

"N-no I can't" I blurt out, shaking my head, backing away some more, visibly shaking.

"Eren, I'm sure you'll be fine, he won't do anything I promise" Hanji assured me silently, avoiding Petra's lingering gaze "Come by afterwards to my room and I'll check up on you, make sure the vitamins I made are working and what not"

I swallow around the lump in my throat and allow myself to be lead to his office by the Petra girl. She regarded me quizzically and didn't hesitate to strike up a conversation as soon as we had left the room.

"How old are you?" the first question, right as soon as the door had clicked into place behind us.

"Fifteen" I answer blankly, staring down at my feet.

"Goodness you're young!" she smiles "You have very pretty eyes"

I feel complimented by her words and flush a little; she was very sweet for guard, especially a woman one. Most that I had met were ruthless.

The rest of our walk is in somewhat silence, she beams happily as we arrive at what I can only assume to be Levi's office. I feel a shudder pass through me at the all too recent memory. Petra raps on the door with her knuckles, I hear an affirmative 'Come in' muffled from the door and she happily opens the door, saluting at the man inside.

I feel her hand on the small of my back nudge me forward, I keep my eyes locked to my feet and nimbly walk inside the cold room, or maybe it was just me. I cross my arms against mid-section, somewhat cradling my stomach.

"Here he is, my Lord" Petra announced, kneeling down somewhat to the higher up, even after saluting him previously, it made me nervous and annoyed.

"Thank you Petra, you may go and prepare for dinner, leave us be" Came the cool and calm response, not a hint of the usual agitation or anger lacing it. Petra nodded and thanked him before retreating out the room, giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder on the way. I wince as the doors shut and all that's left is me and him.

"Eren, look at me" it wasn't a request, nor was it an option, it was an order and I forced my head to go up, not catching his intense gaze as he peered at me from over his glasses. I locked my jaw and tensed.

"The clothes suit you" He sighs loudly, removing his glasses from his face and leaning back in his chair, studying my expression and movements "Come here"

I moved in robotic movements, slowly edging my way to the front of his large and covered desk. I fiddle with the edges of my shirt, turning my gaze to the neat mess of his desk, despite it being covered with nearly everything imaginable, it was all organized in a neat fashion.

"You can't possibly expect me to reach all the over the desk, get your ass over here brat" I winced as his tone turned dark, his fingers drumming on the armrest of his chair. I moved around the desk and stopped a foot or two away from him. He growled lowly and grabbed me by the arm, tugging me right in front of him.

"Better" he grunted, I trembled as his hand lingered on my arm, running down it and flattening down the wrinkles on my front. He looked me up and down, his face showing no emotion but his eyes sparkling with a foreign emotion that I had not encountered.

"On your knees" my body shakes as I fall to the ground, obeying his command as there was nothing else I could do. His hands are in my hair, one grasping my face and bringing it upward to meet his once more. The hands in my hair are not rough; they are calm and soothing, rubbing and massaging at my head in a soothing way. I blink lazily and uncomfortable, shifting slightly in the awkward position.

"Are you still sore?" He questions lowly, removing his right hand and leaning on it from his armrest, his head resting against the hand. He moves my head to lie limply on his lap while he continues his petting, I calm down a little bit but I'm still wary. I tense at the question, unsure whether or not to say the truth, in fear of what he might do, I settle on stretching the truth.

"A l-little bit" I say silently "Sir" I add at the end, my stomach twisting at the horrid memory. He hums silently, his hand in my hair traveling lower to the base of my neck, the trails feeling like fire dancing on my skin.

My breath comes out in ragged huffs; I close my eyes picturing something happier and calmer; that I'm not in a room alone with the scum bag.

"Have you ever sucked dick" I move to jerk back but the hand on my neck keeps me locked in place "I understand that you're a virgin, but that doesn't guarantee everything goes untouched now does it?"

I shake as more painful memories flood my vision; I quake under his grasp and grit my teeth before licking my chapped lips.

"I-I" I stutter out, looking up at him and catching his eyes, cold and hard, while mine flood with a silent plea but he waits for my answer "No… t-they would just..". He silences me with a wave of his hand, understanding what I was trying to make out.

"Disgusting" he grunts out, shifting in his seat before looking back down at me "We have enough time before dinner begins, I want you to finish me off. I understand that other parts of you may not be the best to worry about right now so this will have to do, practice makes perfect"

"W-what" I ask dumbfounded, trying to wiggle free from his grip, he applies a little pressure and I relent.

"Suck my dick; I made the point of your purpose quite clear during my last visit" he says blatantly, his voice harsh and unrelenting. He studied his nails in disinterest, as if the command were completely normal.

"I-I can't…" I grimace my voice breaking somewhat, but in disgust and anger. "Please.. I don't want to I-I'm not-"

"Tell me, Brat" he in interrupts me, once again gazing down at me with those cruel eyes "You were raised in Shiganshina correct?" I nod in affirmation "I help in command of part of the army, Hanji is one of my best soldiers and also an exceptional chef as well as a doctor, I was there the day we picked up the rubble that was left of it, do you honestly think there is anything waiting for you out there? If its hope you have then I will gladly take that from you right now, nearly everyone in the entire place was killed, tortured or worse. You were lucky enough to be taken out, illegal or not, I bought you on legal terms. Now I want to make this clear now and I will not repeat it again; You are mine. Your body is mine to touch" His fingers danced along my cheeks, swiping at the tears I didn't realize I had been leaking "mine to hurt and abuse" the hand traveled and gripped at my hair, tugging my head back to expose my neck so that he could lean down against it, to breath the final part into my ear "Mine to fuck"

I feel numb. He could kill me and it wouldn't bring him any consequences, as far as anyone is concerned I'm a whore. I shiver and shake as he continues to pet at me as if I were a dog, in his eyes I probably am. His breath feels hot against my neck as his inhales my scent, releasing me and leaning back in his chair. Letting his words sink in.

"You have either two options; Obey and follow whatever it is that I mat want from you…or" he fingers brush against my bruised cheek, a smirk resting on his lips "I'll make you. Now as your first task, suck me off, I don't have all night I've wasted enough time dealing with your bullshit so get going, brat"

I glare up at him, I want to throttle him, to cut off his air supply and watch him slowly die in my hands. But both of us knew that that wasn't possible, despite his size he knew how to fight, and he was damn well good at it. I had barely had time to lift my fist last time and he nearly knocked me out cold.

I turn my attention to his crotch; he didn't look aroused in any way shape or form so I don't see why he is requesting such a lewd thing. I bite my lip and take in a deep breath, letting my eyes slip shut briefly before focusing. This disgusted me to no end. He was a man, this shouldn't be happening, this wasn't how I was raised, I had to do this or he would make me. I grimace at the remembrance of the guards whom had made me do these things, I feel like I'm going to vomit, I hope I do right all over him.

I hesitantly reached forward, his eyes following my movements with a bored and monotone expression, it's no wonder he had to buy someone to do these things, I doubt anyone would want to be with someone so serious much less near them. I didn't know what to do or what I was doing; I rested my hand on his thigh near his nether, looking up to him with one last look of plea.

"What are you waiting for, unzip the fucking zipper" he answer my plea in a gruff voice, annoyed with my slowness. I shake my head, hanging it low and fumbled hastily with his front. He nudged his indigo coat out of the way, exposing his nicely tucked in shirt and the button to his pants. My fingers trembled as I undid it, popping it loose and moving the shirt from underneath the now loose waistband of the jeans. He sighed loudly and clicked his teeth I wanted to glare in annoyance and agitation, this was my first time doing anything with _this _much consent and I still did not even want to do it which was saying much.

I grabbed the metal zipper between my index and thumb, giving it one harsh tug down. I can see his black and silk boxers underneath the parted jeans, supporting a rather prominent bulge. I swallow nervously and reach in-between the parted section in his jeans, my hand hovering over his covered manhood. He shifted in his seat, pressing his hips up, my hand finally making contact with him; I winced at the feeling of him but forced the words I wanted to spew at him back down my throat as he settled back down, a small smirk hidden by his hand at how ruffled I was over this.

I ignore the bulge and go for the elastic band to his underwear, pulling it back just far enough to reveal what was beneath; I took a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his genitals. I hadn't really seen a lot of others anatomy in my life, the only few that I've encountered were those of a couple of the guards at the slave house and the other slaves, but I honestly can't even recall much of my time there, it's all a big mess and blur; One thing I did know was that none of them had been like this.

His pubic hairs were neatly trimmed down, but his manhood itself was _huge_ and he wasn't even all the way hard. I felt like a fish out of water, a blushing virgin. It made me uncomfortable and insecure somewhat but it also made me feel somewhat flustered. I heard him chuckle somewhat and he patted my head softly with his cold hands.

"What's wrong?" he purred in the lowest and huskiest voice I have ever heard in my life, it sent chills down my spine and left and unsettling tingling in my lower stomach.

I pulled the waistband lower, releasing the rest of him and ignoring his question. He arched his eyebrow at my nervousness and gestured for me to continue, running his hand through my hair again. I nibble on my lower lip and finally just take him into my hand. The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can retreat to my room and get away from him.

He hisses loudly at my sudden movement, his hand in my hair gripping tightly, I groan in pain.

"Can you please stop fucking doing that" I snap at him, using my free hand to swat at his hand, he ignores my statement and instead replaces the hand on my shoulder, glaring down at me. I glare back up halfheartedly before moving my hand somewhat. He pulse in my hand I frown in disgust as his member fully hardens under my touch. My hand couldn't even cover nearly half of it, I wanted to stop and turn away but I had to do this, I had no choice. I ran my hand up and down him, earning a grunt from him.

"If I wanted a fucking hand job I could have done it myself, use your fucking mouth" he barked out at me, he shoves my head forward, pressing his hot shaft up against my cheek before warning me darkly "If you so much as let your teeth do more than a graze here and there, I'll be sure to return it tenfold"

I growl out and shove his hands off of me, pulling back a little so that my face was level with his erection, the tip a dark shade of red and leaking white pearls from the tip. I tentatively stick my tongue out and let it slide against his head, from the crown to the tip, testing out the taste of the liquid. I almost gagged it was so bitter and salty, I grimace but there's no escaping. I shut my eyes tightly and let my lips slip around his tip, taking him into my mouth. He hasn't said otherwise so I'm guessing this is what he wants, I give an experimental suck earning a small groan from the short man, his hands urging me to take him in further.

I let myself be guided down his shaft, only managing more than three fourths of him before my gag reflex starts to kick in. I use a hand to touch the rest of him; I wanted to get this over with quickly. I moved my tongue against his heated skin, letting my teeth graze him just a little bit as I bobbed my head up and down. He swore in a different language as I continued my ministrations, swallowing around him, I felt drool leak around the sides of my mouth, getting all over my face and on him in the process.

"Fuck. _Ne vous arrêtez pas" _I barely register his moans as I commit this dirty deed. I cough and sputter as he thrusts his hips up into my mouth, pulling back a bit only for him to push me back down, farther than I was comfortable with. I choke around him and despite his thrusting; I manage to pull back to a comfortable level. Tears stinging my eyes.

"Open your eyes and look at me" he commands panting lowly. I force myself to open my eyes and look up at him, his face is dusted pink. He picks up the pace with the thrusts of his hips, uncaring of my discomfort; He takes ahold of my cheeks, caressing my face.

"You're mine" he breaths out "No one is to touch you but me if anyone does, I'll have them down in the dungeon do you understand this? You are to never let anyone touch you the way I do.." He groans loudly and brings me down on himself one last time, forcing his entirety inside of me; my eyes go wide and roll back a bit as he rides his orgasm out, hot liquids scorching the back of my throat and filling my mouth. He curses under his breath and pants, wiping at his forehead; finally pulling away from me.

His remnants are hot and bitter and I immediately want to spew them out but he stops me, glaring at from between his fingers.

"Swallow it, all of it. If so much as a drop lands on my floor I'll have you clean the entire thing with your tongue" I force it down my throat, it stings and leaves me revolted but he doesn't seem to care, he's already tucked himself back in and fixed the front of his attire. He stares at me in disgust, tossing a tissue he had used to wipe himself off with at my face.

"Wasn't that bad but you slobbered like a fucking dog, damn brat" he insulted me; I flushed in minor anger and wiped at my face with my arms which only seeming to disturb him more. "Go back to your room and clean up, I'll be bringing you your dinner shortly after I finish mine, I've wasted enough time here"

I wince as he shoves his way past me, slamming the door behind him as he leaves with not even so much as a goodbye.

XOXXOXOXO

**Holy Hell this took a long time to type.**

Thank you all for your positive feedback and advice, I really look forward to reading new reviews and seeing how much people like my stories or way of writing. It's really inspiring and I deeply appreciate it3 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four R & R**

* * *

I slammed my fist against the floor below me, repeating the action over and over again as I curled against myself. I wasn't crying, I refused to cry, and instead I screamed loudly as I beat my fists.

"Fuck" I shouted hoarsely, my body screaming at me to stop. I clench my hands tightly, my face twisted in rage and pain. I hated this; I hated it so much. I hadn't so much as moved an inch from where he left me in his office. A part of me wanted to trash the place, another wanted to run after him and beat my fists against him instead of his stupid fucking floor, a final part of me wanted to just toss myself through the window.

I slowed down my breathing and pulled myself to my feet, glaring heatedly at his overly clean and assorted desk. I jerk my hand across it, throwing much of what was arranged on it tumbling to the floor. Pencils and pens scattered amongst papers, some of which had been jumbled out of their neat orders.

I grinned in somewhat pleasure and victory, knocking more of the things on his desk to the floor, at least until the all too familiar sound of a glass shattering breached the somewhat silence. I grimaced and peered over the edge of the mahogany desk. What once was a shimmering glass angel was no reduced to a scattered mess of shards and broken pieces of wings. The head of the angel stared up at me with its straight expression, somehow it had managed to live the fall.

I immediately hightail it out of the room, shutting the door silently behind me; I was glad to see that no one was outside the room. I rush away from the room, escaping the crime scene.

I hide behind a corner and breathe out in laughter; even if I pay for it later it was worth it. I could almost picture his pointy little face upon seeing the mess, stricken with disgust and anger. He couldn't exactly say I did it on purpose, now could he?

I wipe at my face with my hand and peer around the corners; all of the activity seemed to be downstairs. I should retreat to my room, but Hanji had wanted to see me, and it's not like I can actually remember my way through the place.

I at least remember part of the way back from which Petra had taken me, I follow and retrace my steps until I find myself back in front of the double doors to the kitchen. I nudge it open slightly with my foot, peering inside. There were a few chefs inside, a sweet fragrance teasing me through the crack; I inhaled it deeply with a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Levi has given strict orders for you to be in your quarters" I shriek out at the voice and spin around, pressing my back against the doors which was a very wrong move. The slid out from under me, sending me tumbling backwards flat on my ass. The cooks inhabiting the large kitchen were startled and turned their gazes on me. I flush and glare up at the man who had scared the literal shit out of me.

He tall, too tall; I recognize him from somewhere but I can't place it. He apologizes and move to help me up but I ignore his outstretched hand and pick myself up. I'm sick of people treating me like a fragile glass doll.

"I didn't mean to startle you!" he says, scratching the back of his head. I scowl but nod my head, ignoring the lingering gazes from the people in the kitchen and instead shoving my way out of the room passed the too tall too tan boy.

"Hanji wanted me to see her" I tell him, looking at him for help. He bites his lower lip but shakes his head.

"She's eating with the others; the guards were told directly by the Lord that if you were to be seen during supper time we were to escort you to you room, I'm sorry" I curse under my breath and glare up at him, his hand hovers over his belt where a sheathed dagger is. I shudder in fear, my mother flashing before my eyes. He stands behind me as he leads me up to my room, my cage.

A different guard was stationed outside my door, nodding once at too tall that then turned and left. The new blonde headed guard was heavily built and motioned for me to enter my room. I moved roughly past him and stomped over to my bed, flopping down on it.

"You seem like you're in a grand mood" The blonde head guard snorted from his post at my door. I scowled, running my hand over my eyes; the lights in the room were really bright. "Care to share?"

"No, I don't think I do care" I reply, he laughs a bit, still not moving from his post but leaning against my door frame and staring at me.

"If you're going to be stuck here you might as well try and make some friends, kid" he tells me with a nod of his head and smile on his lips "Name's Reiner"

"Eren" I say for what feels like the umpteenth time since I've been here; all these new faces and names were really getting on my nerves.

"So I've heard. I'm surprised you tried to run out on the first day, you didn't really look like you had that much energy in you when you first came here" I glance over at him; he big and chunky but not in an unhealthy way in fact I think all of his body fat had to have been converted in to muscles for him to be this well ripped. He has a look of seriousness adorning his face but he's joking around left and right; either that or he's really trying to push my buttons.

"It's not I particularly like being here" I admit, not letting his brashness rustle me "Besides even if I want to leave I don't think I could with guards and other people following my every movement"

He lets out a loud barky like laugh, it's not forced but it doesn't sound all that genuine either.

"You got some spunk in you, kid" he compliments me, I grind my teeth.

"Thanks" I blandly respond; what was with everyone and calling me a kid? I'm not five fucking years old and it really rubs me the wrong way when people make stupid snide comments about my age.

"Mind if I ask you something kind of personal?" I let my eyes slip shut trying to think of an escape route; another thing I'm tired of is people trying to dig and pry into me like I'm some unknown treasure.

"Actually I think I'm going to go use the restroom, sorry" I don't mean the apology and I'm glad that he relents and agrees.

"Some other time then" I nod my head and go into the bathroom connected to my room, locking the door behind me and flicking the light on. I shuffled in front of the sink, ignoring my reflection that mimicked the action and turned the knob to the water on, setting it to a warm setting. I rinse my hands off, despite their cleanliness, images of my hand touching Levi flashed in my mind and I frown scrubbing them harshly to get the dirt off. I don't stop until the skin stings in frustration, but the images still fill my thoughts. My throat feels hoarse and dry, still aching from what had happened.

I cup my hands under the water, collecting a good amount before bringing it to my lips and slurping wildly at it; I let out a soft groan of appreciation as it soothes the itchy and burning sensation left behind from Levi short stack. I gulp down a few more handfuls, it still feels uncomfortable but at least the bitter taste in my mouth is gone and I'm not left feeling like the Sahara desert found its new residency in it.

My eyes sting with tears that want to escape but I refuse to let them, I glare at the sea green orbs menacingly, seeing my own reflection within my reflection's mimicking eyes. I wish that there was an easier way than death to escape this place; not only are majority of the windows sealed shut but now I have guards up my ass simply because I can't be trusted, and lord knows if he ever will.

I look at myself harder, my jaw clenched when it starts to hit me. Gears start to turn in my head and my eyes sparkled somewhat at my devious thinking. If I earn his trust and respect, then I'll more than likely have fewer guards and others watching my every movement and then I could escape. My only problem is how to go about it, I most certainly don't want to just spread my legs for him and beg for him to take me. There's no one in hell I'm going to let him take the only thing I have left in my pathetic life.

I nod somewhat to myself in confirmation before departing with the mirror and edging to the closed and locked door conjoined with my bedroom. I press my ear against the expensive wood, attempting at hearing out a sound from the other side; I hear nothing.

I sigh deeply, crossing my fingers that big, beef and muscles isn't still there, before straightening out my outfit and hesitantly reaching up to unlock the door. I let the small chain fall silently with a small clank against the door before turning the knob and poking my head out of the door.

The lights had been turned off, all but a couple of candles and the table beside my bed to allow light into the room. Reiner was gone but replacing him in my room was someone I honestly did not want to see for the remainder of my night, or life.

"Are you going to just stand there with your mouth open like a fish and let my electricity burn or are you going to shut the damn light off and get over here" Levi snapped out, waving his hand dramatically at the light still on behind me.

He is leaned back in a rather comfortable looking chair, which was lined in nearly all possible places with cushions, letting his arms hang loosely off the back of it as he regarded my appearance. In-between him and my bed was a small foldable table with a nice lacy table cloth to decorate it. A tall glass of what I assume to be water lay next to a platter covered with a metal top to hide away what's underneath. The aroma of the fresh food breaches my senses and I quickly let my fingers slide down over the switch to the lights, shutting the door behind me and walking numbly over to my bed.

I sit down across from him, a mere table of food separating us. I fold my hands in my lap and eyes him warily, his gaze is set right on me staring me down as if he was waiting for something. I avert my eyes to the tray and swallow around a lump I didn't realize had formed on my throat.

The smell of the food is driving me crazy and I can't wait any longer in this tense atmosphere, I will my hand forward to pull the lid off of the damn platter. A small smile flashes across his face as if this were what he was waiting for and he quickly reaches out, slapping my hand away from the handle of the lid. I shoot a confused and angered glare up at him; he hides his amusement behind one of his hands as he pulls the lid off himself.

"You took too long shitting, don't blame me if it's cold" he says gruffly as he picks up the fork and prods at the divine looking chicken on the plate. I hadn't seen anything since soup or muck since I lived in Shiganshina and this had my mouth watering. There was a few pieces of chicken that looked seasoned with nearly every damn thing possible to look and smell this good; beside it were some carrots which weren't looking as good to me and some bread. I furrowed my eyebrows at his holding of the fork when he stabbed at piece of the chicken, leaning forward in his fancy chair; he pushes it up to my mouth.

"What are-" I regret opening my mouth the question him as he shoves the food into it, but my regret and angry is soon dissipated and replaced with pleasure and happiness. The chicken tasted better than it looked. I chew at it and swallow it before returning to glaring at him, he busies himself with cutting the met into pieces attempting to ignore my frustration.

"I can feed myself!" I snap out at him, trying to take the fork from his hand. He points a sharp glare up at me to halt my movement.

"Sit back down" I lean back into my previous position on my bed, tossing my hands up in frustration "Good, now behave yourself and I'll think about giving dessert, brat"

Dessert? What am I a fucking child? He feeds me another bite of chicken; that damn smirk still glued to his fucking face as he does so. I want to reach out and slap him but I'm too hungry to care so I allow him to feed me the food, even the carrots. Once the platter is clear of anything he sets the fork down and reaches into his pockets, dropping a few pills on the counter.

"My dessert is more fucking medicine" I snort in disbelief, shaking my head angrily.

"Don't be a smartass, they're from Hanji, some are vitamins to help with your health take them with the water and then you get your damn dessert" he scoffs, nudging my glass towards me with his index finger.

"'Some'" I repeat with caution, eyeing the pills warily "What is the other then?"

"Not so damn dumb as you let yourself off to be then" he remarks, once again ignoring my anger that he seems to easily get out of me, and continues "Sleeping aids, you've slept quite a bit it's just to help you get on a normal schedule and you've been uneasy in your sleep"

"Uneasy?" I repeat his words.

"What are you a broken recorder, yes uneasy" he snaps, his eyes roaming over me "Have you been having nightmares?"

"No" I take the pills and gulp down all the water, not pressing on the matter any further. He doesn't need to know anything about me, nothing that I don't want him to know.

He stands and for a moment I think he's going to leave me be and let the damn pills work their magic but he simply takes the tiny table by the sides and moves it to the foot of my bed, returning to sit right next to me on my bed. I tense up and edge away from him, his arm shoots out around my shoulders and jerks me back next to him; even sitting I'm taller.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth, don't try to sneak peeks" I shiver and let my eyes slip shut, parting my lips partially. What I assume to be his thumb presses gently on my lower lip, furthering the gap between it and my upper. I quake under his touch and try to flutter one of my eyes open to see what he's doing; I get a firm knock upside the head and don't try it again. I hear him shuffle and the sound of a paper uncrinkling, my mind races with the possibilities of what he could be doing.

A round ball like object presses into my open mouth, his fingers dipping inside as he pushes it past my lips. I wrap my lips around it, the tips fingers as well as they are leaving my mouth, he grunts in either disgust or pleasure but I'm leaning towards the first.

The taste explodes in my mouth, my eyes unwillingly shooting up at the new, foreign flavor. I moan unconsciously as it starts to melt in my mouth.

"Shitty brat, I told you to keep your eyes closed" I nod and reclose them, wanting more of the substance; once it's dissolved completely I fiddle with my fingers in my lap and try to ask him.

"What i-is that?" He hums in approval at my question, pressing another one of the miracle balls into my mouth which I greedily take, this time not minding his fingers.

"Chocolate; it's a candy" he pauses to let me eat the new one before continuing "Do you like it?"

"Yes" I immediately answer, opening my mouth for another one; he obliges and feeds me another.

"Good, they cost quite a lot depending on the brand" He remarks, I swirl it around in my mouth, pushing it the side before commenting on it.

"I've never had it before" he scoffs at my words, patting me on the head, I want to grimace but I feel really at ease; it must be the sleep aid, plus I need to get on his good side.

"Of course you haven't, you lived in a shitty place" he says knowingly, I frown but he's true, it was a shitty place "It's a wonder you have even the simplest of manners"

"I'm not a caveman, in fact I was raised by a doctor, a good one" I snap at him out of anger, I feel my stomach drop as I realized what I had leaked. I can almost feel his smirk of victory as he presses another chocolate up against my now shut lips, I let it slip in but munch on it angrily.

"Is that so? Not a lot of doctors in this dump of a place" he mused "I can't really recall any from Shiganshina, not that I paid much attention to the place at all"

"It was a nice place" I whisper faintly, feeling hurt by his words "I miss it"

There's a pause in the room, very heavy, I almost open my eyes but I stop myself in fear of his anger. I feel the ball of another piece of chocolate press against my lips and I open my mouth, it starts to push against my lips when I feel something else press against them; not fingers this time.

My eyes shoot open and I move to back away but his hand is already on the back of my head keeping me locked in place with his mouth against mine and a ball of chocolate dancing in-between. I push at his chest weakly with my hands; he tilts his head to the side, keeping eye contact with me as he used his other hand to hold my chin in place. He deepens the one sided kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth to dance with the sweet candy and try to entice me into the kiss. I remain frozen and unmoving under his touch.

He presses against my firmer, pushing me down against the sheets; I struggle more, jerking my head to the side, a thing strand of saliva still connecting our lips together. I pant and gaze at him from the side, a limp hand covering my mouth. He stares at me quizzically as he looms over me. He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head painfully. I bite my lips and close my eyes shut, shivering under him.

His breath feels hot against my throat as he leans down near my ear, nipping at the lobe playfully.

"Are you scared of me, Eren?" He whispers huskily into my ear, I shiver and let out a small gasp.

Just as quickly as he was on me he's off, leaving me shaking on the bed as he pulls on a pair of gloves that he had taken off to feed me the chocolate. He sets a small bag down on the corner of my nightstand, looking down at me with a blank stare.

"You can eat the rest of the tonight or in the morning, I'll have a maid come in shortly to clean up and gather your dirty dishes and laundry; I had your dressers filled with more gowns, shirts and pants the boots will do though" he informs me, pointing over at a basket by my bathroom door "Put your dirty clothes in there when you get done changing, Hanji will be in here early in the morning to escort you to her office for an examination for any diseases and what nots"

"Y-yes, sir" I nod, refusing to look up at him. He turns on his feet heading for the door but pauses and looks back over his shoulder at me.

"Oh and Eren" he calls out. I turn and look up dizzily at him, my fingers shaking "There was quite a mess in my office when I returned; you wouldn't have had anything to do with that would you?"

My eyes widen and I flush with a knowing embarrassment.

"N-no!" I lie, I can feel the heat rush through my face; my ears heating up.

"Mm" he muses, a small frown on his face "When you're done with Shitty glasses report to the stables, I'll have Oluo there to inform you on what to do"

"What?" I ask incredulously.

"Everyone helps to clean, unless of course you feel like you can perform other duties?" his voice drops a few pitches towards the end pointing blatantly at what he was suggesting. I turned away from him on my side facing the window.

"Horses it is" I mutter dryly, he lets out a small chuckle.

"Goodnight, Eren" he bids me before adding "I'll punish you tomorrow for lying about the mess, and then punish you again for breaking my belongings"

I growl in frustration wanting to turn and yell at him but he's already gone, leaving me with sore and abused lips and three remaining chocolates; which I graciously eat before the sleep aid really starts to kick in


End file.
